Are you still mad?
by Miss Linda
Summary: Wütend knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu. Doch durch das Holz konnte sie ihn noch immer toben hören. Geschirr flog durch das Zimmer und auch Stühle wurden umgeworfen. Kazuah x Heiji


_**Are you still mad**_

Wütend knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu. Doch durch das Holz konnte sie ihn noch immer toben hören. Geschirr flog durch das Zimmer und auch Stühle wurden umgeworfen. Und über all den Lärm schrie seine Stimme immer wieder Wörter, von denen sie nie gedachte hätte, dass er sie einmal so nennen würde. „Schlampe". „Miststück". Und das waren noch die harmloseren.

Sie wollte den Krach nicht mehr hören. Wollte den Worten entkommen, die sie zu verfolgen schienen. Verzweifelt presste sie ihre Hände über die Ohren, aber sie konnte den Worten nicht entkommen. Immer und immer wieder drangen sie durch ihre schlanken Finger und quälten sie. Seine Energie schien unendlich zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde es die halbe Nacht so weiter gehen.

Kazuha ließ sich an der Tür auf den Boden gleiten. Sie hatte es ja auch verdient. Hatte sie es nicht so gewollt? Hatte sie ihn nicht so weit gebracht, dass er so wütend war und all diese Dinge schrie?

_Are you still mad I kicked you out of bed?  
Are you still mad I gave you ultimatums?  
Are you still mad I compared you to all  
My forty year old male friends?  
Are you still mad I shared our problems  
With everybody?_

Angefangen hatte alles damit, dass sie sich wegen Kleinigkeiten stritten. Welche das gewesen waren wusste sie schon gar nicht mehr. Aber es musste sich um Belanglosigkeiten gehandelt haben, wie den Müll, der rausgebracht werden musste, oder die Zahnpastatube, die zum wiederholten Male offen auf der Ablage gelegen hatte. Dann begann er sich zu beschweren, dass sie zu schnell eifersüchtig wurde, wenn er später nach Hause kam, als geplant. Er sagte sie würde ihn einengen und ihm keinen Freiraum lassen.

Kazuha flüchtete sich in dieser Zeit in Telefonate mit ihrer besten Freundin. Ran hatte solche Probleme nicht. Sie war mit ihrem Mann glücklich. Da gab es keinen Streit, und wenn doch, so schafften es die beiden, ihre Unstimmigkeiten zu Hause zu diskutieren und nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

Die Streitereien erreichten ein neues Niveau als beide auf der Entlassungsfeier eines Kommissars eingeladen waren. Kaum waren sie dort gab es Spannungen. Ihr gefiel nicht, wie sich die weiblichen Polizisten an seinen Hals warfen und er das auch noch genoss. Und das, obwohl sie doch offiziell als Paar zu der Veranstaltung gekommen waren. Dort war es, dass sie einen Entschluss fasste. Wenn er mit anderen so offensichtlich flirten durfte, dann stand ihr auch nichts im Wege. Zu Beginn war es das, als was sie es geplant hatte. Rache. Sie wollte, dass er Eifersüchtig war. Und dieses Ziel erreichte sie auch. Als sie mit einem jungen attraktiven Mann tanzte tauchte er plötzlich auf und nahm sie besitzergreifend in den Arm.

_Are you still mad I had an emotional affair?  
Are you still mad I tried to mold you into  
Who I wanted you to be?  
Are you still mad I didn't trust your intentions?  
Of course you are  
Of course you are_

Sie hatte gehofft ihm damit klar gemacht zu haben, dass Eifersucht ein Gefühl ist, dass einen Menschen innerlich zerreißen kann, aber es dauerte nur ein paar Monate bis es wieder genauso weiter ging wie zuvor. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Und vor drei Wochen dann hatte sie IHN wieder getroffen. IHN, der vor einiger Zeit bereits schon einmal in ihrem Leben Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Ihren Traumprinzen, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass er schon längst mit ihr unter einem Dach lebte. Doch sie musste erkennen, dass ihre Ehe eine Lüge war. Eine Illusion, aufgebaut, um die Erinnerungen an IHN zu vernichten. Und nun musste sie erkennen, dass dies nicht möglich war. Nichts konnte ihn aus ihrem Leben tilgen.

Sie trafen sich. Zuerst in einem Café, dann zum Essen. Immer hatte sie ihren Ehering abgenommen und in ihre Handtasche gesteckt, wenn sie ihn traf. Doch sie spürte dabei keine Schuld. Fühlte nicht, dass sie ihren Mann verriet. Im Gegenteil. Sie genoss diese Treffen mit IHM. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich unbeschwert und glücklich.

_Are you still mad that I flirted wildly?  
Are you still mad I had a tendency to mother you?  
Are you still mad that I had one foot out of the door?  
Are you still mad that we slept together even after  
We had ended it?  
Of course you are  
Of course you are_

Aber sie hätte es wissen müssen. Ihr Mann war nicht umsonst einer der besten Polizisten Osakas oder ganz West-Japans. Er hatte sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie nach einem dieser Treffen aus einem fremden Auto stieg. Ein Mann saß am Steuer. Der Fahrer war für ihn kein Unbekannter. Er kannte ihn aus den Fotoalben seiner Frau. Wahrscheinlich rechnete sei nicht damit, dass er um diese Zeit bereits zu Hause war. Die Verabschiedung der beiden ließ jedenfalls darauf schließen, dass sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten. Das Lächeln seiner Frau tat sein übriges, um den Verdacht einer Affäre zu erhärten.

Als Kazuha das Haus betrat und ihren Mantel ablegte erschien er aus der Küche. Sein Gesicht von Wut verzerrt, sein Atem mehr ein Schauben.

Sie sah ihn irritiert an, wollte „Hallo" sagen und dann das Abendessen zubereiten, doch er find an zu schreien, bevor sie nur den Mund öffnen konnte. Zuerst verstand sie nicht viel nur Bruchteile, so erschrocken war sie von seinem plötzlichen Wutausbruch, doch dann schnappte sie „…der Kerl…" und „…hintergehst mich…" auf und sie begriff. Er hatte sie gesehen. Hatte IHN gesehen. Sie beide zusammen. Hatte den Kuss gesehen. Für einen Moment war sie geschockt, darüber, doch dann ging ihr Temperament mir ihr durch. Beide schrieen. Jeder versuchte seine Wut am anderen auszulassen. Lange blieb es nicht nur bei Wörtern. Wer damit begonnen hatte wusste sie nicht mehr, aber die Vasen auf dem Tisch im Flur wurden zu Boden geschmettert, dann fiel der Kleiderständer um, dann Geschirr, und dann war sie ins Schlafzimmer geflüchtet.

Jetzt saß sie zusammengekauert an die Tür gelehnt auf dem Boden. Das was sie sich an den Kopf geworfen hatten zog durch ihren Kopf. Obwohl sie sich nicht mehr an jedes einzelne Wort erinnern konnte war klar, dass sie sich gegenseitig dafür verantwortlich gemacht hatten, dass ihre Beziehung nun ein Scherbenhaufen war.

Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie konnte es nicht begreifen. Es war doch Liebe gewesen, oder?

Nein! Eine Stimme in ihrem Herzen sprach aus, was sie schon längst wusste. Dies war keine Liebe, keine wahre. Die wahre Liebe hatte sie vor Jahren schon gefunden und erst vor ein paar Wochen wieder getroffen.

Kazuha raffte sich auf, ging zum Kleiderschrank und suchte wahllos ein paar Kleidungsstücke zusammen, die sie in eine Reisetasche stopfte. Dann ging sie zum Tisch, der vor dem Fenster stand, nahm ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift, kritzelte einige Worte auf das Papier und schlich dann leise aus dem Fenster.

Heute Nacht würde sie zu IHM gehen, zu ihrer großen Liebe, um glücklich zu werden.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und bevor ER nur ein Wort sagen konnte lag sie in seinen Armen. Tränen liefen noch immer über ihr Gesicht und das einzige Wort, das sie sagte war ein Name, sein Name „Heiji". Zärtlich hielt er sie fest, ohne zu wissen was genau geschehen war. Doch in diesem Augenblick war das auch nicht wichtig. Es zählte nur, dass sie hier bei ihm war. Und so wie er die Situation verstand würde sie das auch für immer bleiben.

_Are you still mad I wore the pants most of the time?  
Are you still mad that I seemed to focus  
Only on your potential?  
Are you still mad that I threw in the towel?  
Are you still mad that I gave up long before you did?  
Of course you are  
Of course you are_

In einem anderen Teil der Stadt betrat Kazuhas Mann das Schlafzimmer und fand den Zettel auf dem Tisch.

„Es tut mir leid. Wir haben uns geirrt."

* * *

Und schon wieder eine Sonfic...Ich hoffe sie hat Euch gefallen. Der Text gehört zu Alanis Morissettes "Are you still mad" und die Charakter Gosho Aoyama.


End file.
